A Prophet & A Bad Girl - Book 1 of 2 (Kevin's Story)
by VixenWithAPoisonPen
Summary: - based post ssn 8, first supernatural story ever, no flames please?, book 1 of 2 - Kevin Tran's not expecting a lot of things.. All he wants is to get the fallen back to heaven and hell, banish all monsters from the Earth for good and hopefully retire from being in constant danger.. But when he's thrown back in with a former classmate and crush, Natasha, wll he get more? R
1. Disclaimer & Summary

**INTRODCUTION:**

First off, wanna say that no.. I do not own Supernatural. If I did, I'd be one lucky girl, though. (**coughs, keep Sam in my pocket cough) **The only things in this story I do own are my orignal characters, the season 9 I'm sorta visualizing.

_**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. IF I GET NO REVIEWS I PROBABLY WILL NOT CONTINUE. PLEASE NO FLAMES THOUGH. NEVER WRITTEN FOR THIS SHOW BEFORE.**_

2. Huge warnings going here. **READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ ANY FARTHER!**

Kevin Tran x OC – because come on.. He's cute. And it's so adorable how much he's grown into his role over the past few seasons. I've really fallen in love with the guy.

!SexyKev !OverprotectiveKev

This is sort of Kevin centric.. I plan to do another one later, for my other love, Sam, the two will probably be sort of 'linked' in some chapters.

Eventual M rating... Which will probably make the rating of the story go up. Sorry guys, but this girl isn't trying to break any rules here, lol.

Swearing, violence, other stuff.. You were warned here first, remember that.

**THE PROPHET && THE BAD GIRL:**

Fallen Angels and other supernatural creatures roam the Earth openly now. With the world full of evil and angered fallen angels, and so much other stuff going on, Kevin's basically just trying to help Sam and Dean as much as he can while Sam's out for the count, right?

Well, we all know Murphy's Law.. Whatever can happen, will happen..

He's obviously not expecting to meet up with a former classmate, Natasha Duggan, who was at one time a 'crush' he had. he's obviously not expecting to discover that he's not the only one who felt the way he did back in high school.. But when he reveals to her what he's been up to, he's definitely not expecting her to stick around..

Will the prophet tame the 'bad girl'?

Or will this entire bizarre thing go down in flames?

If you're curious, keep reading...

**BOOK 1 of a 2 Book series.. The other book is for Sam / Dean and their "loves".**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED PEOPLE!**


	2. Will The REAL Kevin Tran Please Stand Up

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Will the REAL Kevin Tran Please Stand Up?**_

"Do we have to come in here? It's noisy and there's enough smoke in the air to choke someone to death." Kevin muttered as Dean and his brother Sam nodded and said "This is where all the girls are being picked up at, Kevin. You didn't have to come in here with us."

"I didn't WANT to stay at the bunker, either." Kevin grumbled as Dean glared then said "Just stop complaining and enjoy the drinks." as he smirked.

The door to the newly opened campus 'nightspot' swung open and the DJ said something that couldn't be made out over the talking and the other noises in the room. He'd just raised his bourbon glass to his lips as he happened to look at the girl wi th the long brown hair, who was sliding a leather trench coat with a fur trimmed hood off of her body.

He coughed, bourbon went everywhere.

"The hell was that Kevin?" Dean asked as he glared, wiped the alcohol spray on his arms off as Sam waved his hands in front of the 'prophet's' face before finally ultimately giving up, following where they were looking.

"Wow.."

"Yeah.. Remember that girl I was telling you guys about?"

"Wait.. The girl you liked BEFORE Channing?"

"Yeah, that one.. The one I tutored all through junior year, when I wasn't decipering the tablet for you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That'd be her." Kevin muttered as he nodded his head in the curvy brunette's general direction.

"Whoa.. If she's 19.. How is she getting drinks?" he muttered to himself seconds later as he sat watching her, quietly.

Sam's snapping his fingers in front of his face had him blinking, grumbling as he focused on their conversation.. They were here supposedly looking for what they thought to be a shapeshifter.. It'd been killing local college girls after taking the form of guys they liked or thought of a lot. So far, they'd had no real luck..

Meanwhile, across the bar, the shapeshifter eyed his new potential target almost predatorily. He quickly figured out the form he could take to make her a little more 'receptive' to his charms, and walked past the table that the male happened to be sitting at, 'accidentally' bumping his hand against the other guys on the way while muttering to himself.

To anyone else, it'd look like he was just your average 19 year old guy on a cell phone. But when he got into the restroom, which luckily, was empty, the transformation quickly began and he turned into the 19 year old he'd 'bumped into' on his way in.

Kevin Tran.

He smirked as he practiced talking a little, then cleared his throat, getting his 'approach' ready. Then he made his way back out into the crowded nightclub's crowded dance floor, and found the curvy brunette dancing with her friends, tapped her shoulder...

Natasha turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder, glaring, because if she got hitt on by one more drunken old skeeze, she'd probably throw up or punch the guy on sight.. But when she turned around, someone she never expected to see again stood there.

"K-Kevin?"

"Tasha.. Hi." 'Kevin' (the shapeshifter form) said as he let his eyes roam over her body slowly.

He found girls like her, used their biggest weakness to lure them out of the bar, and out of safety, away from their friends. Then he'd hook up with them and vanish, returning only from time to time, see if he'd gotten the girl pregnant, and 6 months after the kid was born.. If they weren't pregnant when he returned, he'd usually kill them so nobody found out what happened or found him.

She licked her full lips as she asked, "What brings you out to California. I thought you'd be in Princeton now.." as she looked up at him, head cocked to the side in curiousity as she sipped heavily from a drink she wasn't even legally supposed to have in the first place.

The 'Kevin' skin waring male shrugged and said with a slight smile, a shy one, "Came to see you.."

"Me?" she asked, pointing to herself, brow raised. Something was off with this whole run in, but she wasn't about to question it, she'd been thinking of her former crush Kevin a LOT lately, she'd even tried googling him or finding him on Facebook or Twitter, but so far, she'd found nothing.

"Yeah." he muttered as he held out his hand and a slow song started to play.. "Wanna.. wanna dance?"

"Sure." she muttered, the abundance of alcohol in her system shutting down her normally high defenses as she let him lead her out on the floor. He pulled her against him and looked down at her, smiled a little.

Something in the back of her mind kept telling her that this was off, somehow, but she continued to ignore it, preferring to hope that he had come looking for her, and this was finally happening.

"I actually wanted to see you again." she muttered as she looked up at the 'Kevin' skin wearing male, smiled a little, stumbling clumsily over her feet a moment.

"It's really crowded and noisy in here.. wanna go somewhere where we can talk?" he asked her as she nodded then said "Let me just go grab my stuff, tell Nadia and Jen that I'm gonna leave."

"Okay, but hurry. I kinda can't stay long." the male said as she looked at him a moment, raised a brow.

Something about his voice.. It was his, but it wasn't.

It sort of sounded like an old voicemail she kept on her cell phone, from back in high school, when he'd called her about something and hung up before she could answer.

Like a recording of his voice.

Shaking it off, determined to make the most of what looked like 'one night' with the guy of her dreams, she found her friends and explained the situation, joking casually, "If you hear anything outta the norm when you get back to the beachhouse.. Do NOT disturb.."

"Go get 'im girl."

"Oh I intend to." she muttered as she turned and smacked into Kevin Tran's chest. Kevin steadied her and when she looked up, he blinked in shock.

It really was Natasha.

"Are you okay? " she asked as he looked at her and said quietly, "Just shocked.."

"What do you mean?"

She studied him a moment, biting her full lower lip. Was he backing out now? On the dance floor, he'd seemed so confident.. Like he finally KNEW what he wanted.

She stepped back and then asked, "You've gotta go. Right?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, huh? You just asked me to leave with you. I said I would, you told me to hurry up.. How much have you drank tonight?" she asked, shaking her head, a little annoyed.

"Forget it, Kevin.. I thought maybe.." she muttered as she shoved through the crowd, and worked her way to the door. She'd just stepped outside when he stepped up again.

This time, she knew something was definitely wrong.. Because with the crowd in the club, the whole thing that'd just happened in there, there's no way he'd have made it out that fast.

"What the hell?"

"I came out to wait on you." he said as he flashed her a smirk and held out his arm.

"Yeah, umm.. No thanks." she said as she turned, tried to walk off only to have his hand slip over her mouth as he whispered, "What's wrong? Don't want me anymore, Tasha?"

He started to drag her behind the nightclub , towards a car. She managed to get one scream out and it just so happened that it was just as Kevin and Dean, Sam were stepping out, giving up the stakeout for the night.

"Guys.. I know that scream." Kevin said as he scanned the parking lot, saw her being dragged behind the building and took off running.

"You don't have a weapon you dumbass." Dean grumbled as he took off running with Sam on his tail.

"Let her go. Now." Kevin said as he stepped into sight.

"What the hell?" Natasha muttered as she fainited, slumping to the ground...

Dean thrust the silver knife at Kevin who took it, and started to walk towards the shapeshifter.

"Your girl.. She's hot." the shifter said with a smirk as he added, "Little chicken shit like you doesn't deserve her. But you know that already, seeing as how it was something you thought not even ten minutes ago.. Does your mom know you've got such a dirty mind, kid?" continuing to taunt Kevin.

"Don't touch her." Kevin warned as the shifter went to lean over, licked Natasha's face while she was out and started to pick her up.

Kevin bit his lip and growling, he remembered what Dean said about killing the bastards, stabbing the shifter in the heart with the silver blade quickly, then decapitating him.

"Not bad, kid." Dean said as he smirked and then asked, "Are you gonna get her or..."

"Don't even think about it, Winchester."

"What?"

Natasha sat up, looking around, saw the 'dead' thing on the ground, and after crawling a few feet away from where she'd passed out the first time, she puked and passed out a second time. Kevin picked her up and the three of them, plus Natasha made their way back to the Impala.

"Question.. How the hell do I explain this when she finally wakes up?" Kevin asked from the back seat quietly as the brothers looked at each other, started to laugh...


	3. A Talk The Next Morning

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**THE NEXT MORNING  
**_

Thanks to the id card in her wallet, which read Jade Duggan, and had Kevin Tran raising a brow, they sat in her beach house's den, having carried her in the night before, and stayed over just to make sure that another shifter didn't come, try and finish where his 'boss' left off the night before. "It's almost fucking noon." Dean muttered as Sam nodded solemnly, while Kevin continued to wander around the smallish 5 room beach house, looking around in curiousity, mostly.

"Wow." he coughed as he turned a corner, came face to face with a tall framed menagrie of Natasha, wearing lingerie and her trademark smirk, on an out of sight hallway wall. He stood there a moment, raking his hand through his hair, thinking back to how she'd been when he knew her back then.. Yeah, she'd been outgoing, a cheerleader chick, but she'd had this whole other side too.. Sweet, sort of shy, definitely insecure..

He'd spent a lot of time with her, tutoring her, so he'd gotten a glimpse of it, on occasion.

This sexy side, however, that she'd apparently tapped into under her 'new name' Jade.. Made him really curious. But he knew better than to say anything in front of the Winchester brothers, he somehow just KNEW Dean would give him endless shit about it.

The Apple Iphone rang and Sam and Dean looked at one another, Sam picking it up, looking at the caller id. "Well?"

"Said 'Work'. I didn't answer, Dean, duh."

"You might wanna, Sammy.. If that shifter picked her last night, it had a reason.. Either way, she's not safe." Dean stated as he leaned back in the over stuffed round chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "Kevin, where the hell did you go?" he called out as quietly as possible, raising a brow when he didn't get an answer.

He found him leaning in the doorway of what was apparently the girl, Natasha's room, watching her sleep. "Going Twilight on us, Kev?"

"Shut it, Dean." Kevin grumbled as he stood there, watching the petite brunette sleep, his hand in his hair. "What made that shifter asshole pick her last night?" he wondered aloud as he looked around and wondered just how in the hell she got the money for even a small beach house at 19.

"Dunno. But they've all been connected so far.."

"To those other prophets, right?"

"Yeah, buddy.. And that shifter we tortured down in the torture room at the bunker.."

"Yeah, if we hadn't come here because of what he said.." Kevin trailed off as the brunette sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, looking around, wincing as she muttered, swore out loud about not having curtains and bitching hangovers.

Natasha realized she wasn't alone in her bedroom and she'd been about to scream, but bits and pieces of the night before came back to her and she asked warily, "K-kevin?"

"It's me.. That other thing wasn't.."

"Wow.. That's a really, really creative load of horse shit." she muttered as she stood, keeping the pale pink satin bedsheets wrapped around her person carefully as she asked, "Why stay though?"

"I at least owed you an explanation."

"Look... It's okay.. I'm.." Natasha trailed off, biting her fingernails as she looked from Kevin to the older guy who stood in the hallway behind him, gaping at one of the first ads she'd done for this 'new' company.

"So, umm.. You're a model now, huh?"

She nodded and then asked, "And you're obviously NOT going to Princeton.. So do you wanna maybe tell me what the hell happened to you, Kevin?" in concern as she fixed her light brown and light green eyes on him, waiting for an answer.

He coughed, shuffled his feet as he asked, "You have two different colored eyes?"

"Fuck.. My contact must have fallen out." she grumbled as she looked at him and said "Still waiting.. Explain to me why the hell you look like you haven't slept in almost a year, and why you're NOT in Princeton."

He sighed, paced a moment then sat down, looked at her, clearing his throat and calling out to Dean, "Do you mind?"

Dean smirked then said "Okay, but hey, make it quick.. We've gotta hit the road soon."

"Dean, seriously? I don't need a babysitter right now."

"Feisty much?" Natasha asked, curious gleam in her eyes as she looked at him. She could tell he wasn't really comfortable around her just sitting there like she was, a sheet covering her, and smirking, she shrugged a little.. She'd gotten so used to just being free, doing what she wanted, when she wanted to do it, that she didn't think to maybe get up, attempt to cover herself better.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at him, wondering why he looked so 'rough around the edges' lately. He'd always been so neat and formal back in high school. She'd actually felt like a mess when she was around him, emotionally AND physically.

"It's nothing.." Kevin muttered as he coughed, rubbed his neck, tried not staring like an ass. "About last night, Natasha.."

"Yeah.. I know.. Look, it was self defense." she muttered thinking he only wanted her to agree to give him an alibi, not knowing he was actually also asking her his own question, because he'd been curious.. Why'd the shifter morph into him.. They knew from prior experience with this particular shifter (who was linked to Abaddon, did a lot of her bidding as of late) used people close to their intended targets to 'get to them', make them feel a false sense of security, then lure them to their deaths..

At least so far they'd only been finding corpses.

"Nobody's gonna find out.. That thing.. It wasn't human." Kevin muttered as Natasha's head shot up and she asked, "What the hell are you into?"

"Natasha, I'm.." he started, but the words hung in his throat as he looked at her.

"Kevin, what's wrong?"

_'How the heck am I supposed to tell her what I'm involved in, what she might be dragged into now, if someone finds out I've even been here?' _he thought to himself as he finally said "This is gonna sound crazy, Tasha.."

"Humor me, Kevin." she muttered dryly as she watched him, shades of the nervous, shy Kevin she'd fallen so hard for finally peeking through again, making her unable to really stay confused or upset with him for long.

"That thing that tried to get you last night.. It was a shapeshifter.. And those guys with me, they've been hunting stuff like that, trying to stop it from hurting people.. I left like I did towards the end of senior year because I was living in the desert.. I was learning how to do.."

"Do what?" Natasha asked, trying to figure out if she needed to call the men with the white jackets, or take him to a hospital..

"Decipher tablets written by scribes of God.. I'm a prophet."

She looked at him and then laughed a while, then blinked when she realized this wasn't him joking, this was him being serious. "Kevin? Are you okay? What the hell happened to you?" she asked in concern as she looked at him a while and then stood, a little more than freaked out at the moment.

"No, wait.. Last night.. When that thing turned into me.. Why, Tasha?"

She shrugged, now she was the one shuffling her feet uncomfortably, as she bit her lower lip.. She'd never been good at letting people close to her, because whenever she seemed to, they always had bad or hurtful intentions. Kevin had probably been the only guy to really get to her, ever.. But she just wasn't sure that given his current state, she needed to tell him that.

"I gotta get to work." she muttered as she grabbed jeans, a shirt and some stilettos from her vanity table, attempted to walk out of the room, only to have his hand close awkwardly around her wrist as he asked, "Whoa.. So I tell you all that.. And ask you one thing, Tash.. You can't even answer it?"

"Let me go. Look, I don't know what you're on, or what happened to the guy I... But this is not him.." she muttered as she turned, pried her hand loose, ran out of the room and down the hallway.

Until the taller of his two friends stopped her and gently sat her down in a chair. "He's not lying."

"How the hell do I know that, even? What the fuck have you two idiots done to him? " she asked, temper surging a little, worried about the safety of her old high school crush.

"Whoa.. What?"

"You're obviously cult members.. So what the fuck did you do to him? I mean you killed that guy who turned into him outside of the bar last night, right in front of me.. If that doesn't scream cult.." she trailed off, biting her lower lip, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger, thinking about the events of the night before, with a clear head now.

She sighed and then asked quietly, "How did that guy turn into a carbon copy of Kevin at the club last night?"

"He read your mind, apparently." Dean said from behind them in the doorway as he held up a brown bag, announcing "Breakfast. You're not a vegan like Kevin was when we met the guy.. Right?"

"God no.. But I'm not hungry either.. I'm still trying to figure out what the hell is actually going on here, why isn't Kevin safely in Princeton? Where the hell did you two take him before graduation? And what the hell is it you two have him doing and believing now?"

Dean laughed, raked his hands through his hair and then said "Feisty, isn't she, Sam."

Sam laughed a little and then said "I know, this is all crazy.. But we're honestly telling the truth.. Kevin's with us because he's safer with us than on his own right now.. He really is a prophet."

"Right, and I'm Marilyn Monroe."

"We're here because you could be in danger.. That shifter's just one of at least 4 we know currently working for Abaddon.. She's trying to use them to get close to the other prophet's families, friends, try and scare them or kill them.."

"Or we're both wrong, and he's just your garden variety shifter, and he's only killing the women he doesn't knock up." Dean muttered as Natasha looked up and bit her lower lip..

She wasn't exactly sure if she should trust any of them currently.

"Am I in any danger?"

"According to one of the other ones we've already taken out, yeah.. Abaddon knows there's a link between you and Kevin.. You're the only thing left that could probably get him to give up or get him killed, if she finds you, uses you against him."

"What the.. Why? I mean he only tutored me when we were in high school.. He didn't really know me.. I didn't really know him.."

She looked at her hands, biting her lower lip before glancing up at the clock on her wall warily.

"I think you know that's not true, Natasha.." Sam said as she looked up and then started to say something, waved her hands and fell silent again, while standing up, pacing.

"So.. Looks like until we figure this out, Natasha.. You're only safe if you come to the bunker he's staying in.." Dean said as he gave her one of his firm smirks.

"Wow.. You.. You really think I'm just gonna pack up and leave with you guys, after I've seen what you've gotten Kevin dragged into, and watched you kill someone you claim was a what.. A shapeshifter.. But he could have just been a human. You guys could have put fucking Molly in my drinks then let Kevin think I was in danger, you both know he's a good guy, a sweet guy."

"Molly?"

"It's a drug. Makes you hallucinate, trip balls, actually. Not pretty.. I've never tried it.. But I've seen enough fucked up things in my life that I have no desire to hallucinate even more." Natasha explained as she looked from brother to brother, then at the hallway, where Kevin stood, awkwardly, listening to them.

"Work called." Kevin said as he held out a cell phone and then asked, " There is one thing you can explain to me.. What made you move out here, change your name, become a freaking lingerie model?"

Dean and Sam looked at one another, backed out of the room, muttering about tension and awkwardness, trying not to laugh.

"You don't know me, Kevin. Just trust me.."

" I thought I did."

"Well you don't okay? Look.. It got me this beach house, it pays my bills." she muttered as he said "So I went prophet of the Lord, you went Hollywood. Wow.. Totally not how I ever pictured seeing you again in my mind." as he looked at her, sighed and then said quietly, "Sorry.."

"It's fine.."

"No, it's not."

"Are they lying, Kevin?"

"Actually, no.. None of us are.." he said as he looked at her, made her look up at him and said "And I don't want anything to happen to you, okay? It's bad enough I've already lost my mom, Channing.."

"Wait.. Chan's .. She's dead?"

"Yeah. They were the first to go because of what I can do."

"Fine.. I'll go get packed." she muttered as she held his gaze a moment, then walked out of the living room, into her room and shut the door, flopping onto her bed for a moment.

"Yeah, that'd be my luck.. " she muttered as she stood up and packed, got dressed quickly, throwing on a sweater dress, her favorite black over the knee boots and grabbing her keys.

"You're riding with us."

"And leave a perfectly damn good Camaro here for someone to steal, not just no but hell no." she muttered as she looked at the brothers Kevin was apparently besties with these days, a challenging glare in her light brown eyes.

"That midnight blue candy Camaro in the garage is yours?" Dean asked as she shrugged and said "My real dad.. He was a car guy.. Guess I kinda picked it up from him."

"Sweet.. Kevin, drive her car.. And stay behind us, damn it." Dean said as Kevin nodded and Natasha put the keys in his hand. "Hope you know how to handle a stick, Kevin." she muttered as she slunk out the door and stepped down into her garage.

He watched her walking by for a moment, shook his head a little.. This 'other side' of Natasha.. It was going to take some serious getting used to, apparently.


End file.
